An Affair of The Heart
by AutumnIsOnFire
Summary: After Robin and Starfire have a small misunderstanding, he kisses another girl at a party, problem is... Starfire was watching, can their relationship overcome it?
1. The Mistake

**Disclaimer: **I'm only thirteen, I do not own any companies/firms, I am not a producer, I'm not a creator, I'M ONLY THIRTEEN! I guess I'm trying to say TT doesn't belong to me… but making a farce about it ;

**A/N: **Hey! This is Rebecca, and Welcome to my new Teen Titans fanfiction, With Fall into my arms over, I began The Last Piece Of Heaven, which I'm currently working on, but between thinking about that, a Fall Into My Arms sequel and my new Fruits Basket Fanfiction, I wanted to write a short, two chapter Robin Starfire fic, Nothing huge, but I watching Friends the other day, and I love the whole 'we were on a break' thing, so this story is basically focused around those two Friends episodes, only They're Teen Titans…(Does that make sense?) So that was my inspiration, if you like, this is the first chapter, the second's coming as soon as it's done. So without further ado, An Affair Of The Heart.

**An Affair Of The Heart** by Second Hand Devotion

Chapter One The Mistake 

They knew it and everyone else knew it, Starfire and Robin were just two of those people who were destined to be together no matter what. Sure, there'd be obstacles on the road for them to be together, but in the end there'd only be those two left, staring each other directly in the eyes, with no hidden secrets and no lies.

It was November, and the trees were bear, the sky in Jump City was pale and grey, Beast Boy looked miserably out of the window of Titans Tower.

"Right, I don't know about you guys, but I want to go out tonight, I've had no fun for ages," Beast Boy sighed, slouching onto the sofa.

There was silence for a few moments, before Raven's two violet eyes peaked over the top of her leather bound book.

"Where did you have in mind?" she asked.

Beast Boy's face lightened up. "So you really wanna go out?" he asked kneeling on the sofa beside her.

"If you'll be kind enough to tell me where," Raven muttered.

"Party, it's at a club, music, dancing, the deal, you up for it then?" Beast Boy said looking around at each of the Titans.

"Well, we may as well, nothing else to do," Robin said.

Raven and Starfire both nodded briefly as a sign they were in.

"Yeah, count me in too," Cyborg said.

"Great!" Beast Boy exclaimed, "this is gonna be so cool,"

Before long, Raven had trailed up to her room and Cyborg and Beast Boy were engaged in a video console battle, Starfire smiled, and made her way up to the roof.

It was not long before she found herself looking up at the clouds, making out the different shapes as she had done much before.

"Want company?" said the male voice behind her.

"Of course," she smiled.

"Hey, Star, this party's got me wondering about something," he said, gently rubbing the back of his neck.

"Yeah?" she asked.

"Well, I've been kind of wanting to ask you this for a while, um, do you wanna go out sometime?" he asked, blushing a deep shade of crimson.

Her eyes lit up, "You mean like a date?" she asked.

"No, not a date," he said, panicking,

She raised her eyebrow.

"It would just be you know, two people hanging out," he stuttered.

"Oh… I see," she said, looking away.

"Well, would you?" he asked desperately.

"I'm not sure," she said quietly.

"What? You mean you don't want to go out with me?" he asked her.

"Robin, I've liked you a long time, but, whenever we finally get somewhere, it always seems you try and back away from it, I guess… I guess I'm tired of waiting around for you," she finally said.

He was silent for a moment, and then he flickered a bit of anger, why was she arguing with him over something like this?

"So, you're telling me you _want_ commitment?" he said, crossing his arms.

She looked as if he had slapped her in the face.

"Well, of course," she said point blankly.

That's when he realised what she was talking about, his eyes widened.

"Oh," he said.

"Oh, forget it Robin, I thought that maybe we could have had a relationship if we tried, but I've found out I was very wrong," she said, getting up.

"Star, wait," he sighed.

But she just continued walking, leaving him alone.

He punched the top of titans tower, "I don't get girls," he frowned.

It was not long before Beast Boy came up, "Hey, what you doing? We have to go soon! You should start getting ready, what's up?" he asked.

"I kind of had a row with Star," Robin said.

"Oh," said Beast Boy, sitting down, "wanna talk about it?"

"I don't get it," Robin started "Every time I try to ask her out, I freeze and panic and make a mess of it, and tonight I said that I wanted a commitment-free relationship but I don't, and she doesn't either, but now I've gone and told her I want to 'hang out as friends'" Robin said.

Beast Boy laughed faintly, "You're such an idiot! Why would you say that?"

"You're not helping," Robin said, swatting him on the arm.

"Okay, I get it," Beast Boy chuckled "Now go get dressed,"

"Raven! Star! Hurry up!" Beast Boy shouted, as Robin and Cyborg leaned against the wall in boredom.

"Okay, we're coming," Raven sighed walking down the stairs in her beautiful gothic clothes, her hair was twisted up out of her face, and she was wearing the most gorgeous black boots.

"Wow, you look pretty," Beast Boy smiled, stepping towards her.

She responded by merely raising her eyebrows and placing her hand neatly on her hip.

"Don't get me wrong, It's just not often we see you like this," he said.

"Just don't get used to it," she said, smiling faintly.

"Star!" Beast Boy cried.

"I'm ready," she said, walking down the stairs of Titans Tower. She wore a purple t-shirt and cute jeans; her hair was pulled neatly into two plaits.

"You look nice Star," Robin tried.

"Thank you Robin," she said coldly, without meeting his eye contact.

"Well, you tried, man," Beast Boy whispered, half joking.

"Yeah, you're right, I did try, and I can't believe she's still being off with me, tonight, I'm not even gonna think about her, I'm just going to enjoy myself with my friends," Robin said.

"Well, good for you," Beast Boy shrugged before walking alongside Raven.

The club was packed. There were people dancing underneath the colourful disco lights, people laughing, standing beside the bar, and the odd wallflower dotted around just leaning slightly, watching the spectacle out of the corner of their eye.

"Hey Raven! Want to get a drink?" Beast Boy shouted over the music.

She shrugged slightly, before following him to the bar.

Cyborg stood in between Robin and Starfire, both of whom had a tight frown on their face, avoiding each other completely. Cyborg stood awkwardly, before running off calling "Hey guys, wait for me!"

Starfire was the first to make a move, walking off to sit down at one of the few tables surrounding the dance floor, Robin stood for a moment, before going after the others to get something to drink.

Starfire sighed, and twiddled her fingers, the music blared, it was beautiful music, but it was also an unfriendly unfamiliar sound to her.

"Um, Hi, you want to dance?" said a voice, she looked up immediately, a boy stood in front of her, she smiled and took the hand he reached out to her.

Robin stared at the two dancers from the corner of the room. He was angry at her, but he also felt guilty, but most of all, he felt the burning emotion that he had yet to ever experience, for once, he felt the sharp pang of jealously, a feeling of something that you want, yet always seems to slip through your fingers and into another's, he swallowed.

"Hello Robin," came a whisper in his ear.

"Um, Hi…" he said to the girl in front of him.

"I've been watching you all night Robin, won't you give me a dance?" she said flirtatiously.

"I don't think so," he said, turning away.

"Come on, all I ask is one dance, that's all I want," she said, pouting her lips.

"Well, you don't always get what you want," he said.

"Oh no, Robin, I _always _get what I want," she smiled, getting so close he could feel her breath on his cheek.

Before he had time to respond, she had already taken his hands into hers and was leading him onto the dance floor.

He looked into her eyes as the danced to the music, she wasn't _pretty_ but she had a certain girlish cuteness about her, she flickered a flirtatious eyebrow flash, before coming up close and rapping her arms around his neck, she was almost _too_ close now. He could smell her, she smelt of cherries. Robin didn't stir, he knew why he was doing this, to get back at Starfire for dancing with that guy, he didn't even know this girl's name, he then felt appalled at himself for using someone like that, he tried to move, but it was too late, the next thing he felt was her pressing her lips onto his. The kiss was short, and not very passionate, but it was a kiss. Robin pulled away after a few moments.

"What's wrong?" the girl asked.

Robin didn't reply.

"Good God, please don't say Starfire saw that," he whispered to himself, looking around frantically.

He couldn't see her in the crowds of people. He sighed, but it wasn't time to relax yet. How could he be so stupid, instead of kissing some cheap girl, he should have been making up with Star, he pushed his hand through his hair. His mouth suddenly felt dirty, he needed to get a drink.

He turned to go to the bar, but someone stood behind him. He looked at her. She looked at him. Her eyes were full of hurt, the tears formed in her eyes, she blinked to hold them in, and she looked up at him once more before breaking into a run.

Robin tried to run after her, but it was too crowded. When he finally made his way outside, it looked as tough she was gone, he looked into the night, as the first drops of the November rain started to fall.


	2. My One and Only

**Review Thanks**

MustardLover Thanks! I like to have a fan ;

Kasai-Hana Thanks for the review!

Illegally Blonde Thanks, that's so nice to know!

TheNextTitan Yeah! He is. Thanks for the Review!

starxrob fan Thankies! You'll have to read on to see if they make up...

RobinStarfire Hehe, Thanks! Really? The best story ever? blushes my, I don't know what to say!

Rose Thank You! That's so sweet!

Zion Yup, of course he does. Thanks for the review.

Proffessional Drama Queen Thankies! That's nice of you to say so

xxPerfectionistxx Thanks! And here it is!

starrydreams Your wait is over! Thnakies!

RavenFan16 Thanks! How sweet!

Beautiful Tradgedy Thanks! I speak from experiance -- I know! I love November for some reason... ;

robstarlover Thanks! But it's not the ending yet!

Thanks to you all sends hugs and flowers And, without further ado cough cough An Affair of The Heart part 2!

**Chapter 2 – My one and only**

Starfire clashed the door of Titans Tower and closed her eyes. She leant against the wall, trying to acknowledge what she had just seen. She fell and sat on the floor. She had never felt this feeling before, her head felt fuzzy and her mouth felt dry, a feeling rose up through her chest and up to her throat.

The door opened and Robin walked in.

"Starfire!" he cried seeing her sitting on the floor.

She stood up immediately and they stood face to face.

"I'm sorry," she said out of the blue.

"Huh? For what?" He said, looking a little taken aback.

"For overreacting like that, it was silly of me." She said.

"What are you talking about?" he said.

"Well, it's not like you and I are together, and it's really none of my business who you choose to have a relationship with," she said, forcing a half-hearted smile.

"No, you don't understand-" he started.

"I know, I don't understand, here you are, telling me you want a commitment free relationship, then getting it on with some random girl at a club, I suppose it was love at first sight." She snapped.

"No, It's not like that, I mean, I didn't even know her name," he retorted.

"Oh! Oh! That makes it _so _much better, I understand now! I completely forgive you!" She shouted.

"Look, we had a row, she came up to me, and out of nowhere she just kissed me," he explained calmly.

"Robin, I don't want to hear! Do you know how painful it was for me to see that?" she asked.

"About as painful as wanting to go out with you for so long and not being able to say anything because I was scared of your reaction?" he snapped.

"You say that, but I don't think it was the fear of rejection, it was the fear of being angered at the thought that someone doesn't want you? You think you're perfect Robin? You think you're so worthy that you can get whatever you want?" she said spitefully.

"So, now you're telling me that you don't want any type of relationship with me? At all?" he asked, raising his eyebrows.

"Maybe I did before, but now I don't think I do. No. I thought you were special Robin, but it turns out you're just a typical _guy_!" she said, starting to turn away.

"Oh, and you would know? You've been out with _so_ many guys you're totally clued up on them? I think not!" he shouted after her.

She merely responded by giving him a filthy look.

He sighed, walking after her.

"Look, I'm sorry okay, please, please forgive me and come back to the party with me?" he asked, holding onto her arm, his eyes wide.

She quavered for a second, tilting her head to one side. She looked like she was going to say yes, but she sighed and turned away.

"I can't, I need, I need some time. I need time to think," she said.

And with that she locked herself up in her room.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

November grew thin, as the month came to a close, the air became icier and the wind, more sharp.

Robin patted his forehead with a towel. He breathed heavily and looked at the clock. He'd been working out for almost an hour now and was exhausted. He walked into the living area to take a glass of water.

"Hey, where's Star?" he asked Raven who was lying on the couch, flicking the top of a milk carton every few seconds.

Raven hesitated.

"She's um, she went to get some um shopping…" she said suspiciously.

"What's going on?" he asked turning to look at Beast Boy and Cyborg who quickly directed their gazes to the ceiling.

"I have to go um look at some…books," Beast Boy said getting up.

"I, I want to see them too, um wait for me," Cyborg said getting up to follow.

Robin raised his eyebrow.

"Seriously, what's going on?" Robin said, turning to Raven who had resumed flicking the milk carton.

"Star, well, she's kind of well went out on a da-" Raven said before being interrupted by Starfire walking through the door.

They both turned to look at her, but she was not alone.

Everyone stood in awkward silence for a few moments.

"Um, Robin, Raven, this is Gary, Gary, these are my friends Robin and Raven," she said, trying to smile her hardest.

"'Sup," Gary said raising a hand.

"Um, hello Gary," Raven said, looking from Robin to Gary who were now staring at each other intensely.

"Well, Gary and I have just came to pick up my coat, it well, it started to rain," Starfire said, before going upstairs.

Raven stood in the middle of Robin and Gary.

"I'll help you pick one out!" Raven called after Starfire and hurried upstairs.

Beast Boy flicked his head up from behind the sofa for a moment.

"What's happening?" Cyborg whispered.

"Nothing, they're just standing there," Beast Boy whispered back.

"How much do you want to bet that Robin will go crazy?" Cyborg asked.

"I don't know yet, but, shh, he's saying something," Beast Boy said.

"So, um, it's cold," Gary said.

"Well, it is November, what do you expect?" Robin said, coldly.

"Uh, yeah," Gary said.

"Look, Robin," Gary started, "I know you and Star kind of had a thing but I really like her, and I hope there's no hard feelings?" Gary said.

Beast Boy looked at Cyborg. "Reckon he'll snap?" he asked.

"Just, just treat her well. She's a wonderful person and she deserves to be given the best," Robin sighed.

Cyborg and Beast Boy looked at each other in surprise.

"I have my coat!" Starfire said, running down the stairs.

"Let's go then," Gary said, jumping up suddenly and swiftly heading for the door.

Starfire turned her head and briefly looked at Robin as she headed out the door.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Starfire came in quite late. She sighed. Everyone was probably asleep by now. She tossed her keys sideward onto the table.

"Have fun?" Robin asked, appearing suddenly by the fridge.

"Oh, Robin, you surprised me," she said, putting her hand to her heart.

"Well, how was your date?" he asked again.

"It was okay," she smiled.

"So, was bringing him here a deliberate attempt to hurt me?" Robin asked, raising one eyebrow.

"No," she said defensively "Of course not," she said.

"Okay," he said sarcastically.

"Robin, don't," she sighed.

"I know I hurt you, but I apologised and I am feeling so hurt right now, but now, you've hurt me twice as bad," he said, walking through the door, leaving her alone.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Starfire looked at Gary. He smiled a goofy smile kissed her. She sighed, Gary was so lovely and he was so nice, but he wasn't Robin and would never be. He was nowhere near the perfect person she wanted.

He kissed her again.

"Stop it," she whispered.

"Huh?" he asked surprised.

"Look, Gary, I like you, but, I'm doing this for all the wrong reasons, I'm only doing this to get back at Robin, It's not very fair to you," she said.

He licked his lip and looked at the floor.

"I guess I can understand that," he said.

Starfire smiled and apologised.

"I'm truly sorry, but, please can we be friends?" she asked.

"Yeah, of course, you should be with who you think you belong with," he said, taking her had into his.

She nodded.

"Go get him Star," he laughed.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Robin sat at the roof. Hanging his head like a scolded puppy. He looked at the clouds and closed his eyes.

"Robin?" came the voice of Starfire from behind him.

"Star," he said.

She sat down beside him and smiled.

"I thought you were out with Gary," Robin said.

"We broke up," she said, looking into the distance.

"Why?" he asked.

"I don't really know. I've thought about it and the only reason I can come up with is that he isn't _you _Robin. You're the only one I've ever wanted." She said, blushing slightly.

"Really?" he said.

"Yes. It's always been you," she said.

"You've always been the only one for me too." He said.

"And we have to make this work, no secrets, no lies, we have to get this to work," she said.

He nodded, taking her hand in his, and pulling her close.

Starfire lay against his chest, as the sunset came into view. He slid his fingers through her hair and looked into the crimson sky.

They both lay until the midnight blue sky created shadows in the river surrounding Titans Tower. And the first day of December started to dawn, and with it, a new future.


End file.
